brrfandomcom-20200214-history
SOTA c03s02
Text When morning came, Scrivener yawned and sat up, rubbing blearily at his face before he smiled when Twilight stood up herself a moment later. She shook her head out, then gazed affectionately over at Scrivener before the two leaned over the huddled, mumbling form of Luna to trade a quick, chaste good morning kiss. Then Luna groaned loudly and mashed her face into the futon as she managed to shove one front hoof into the air, ordering in a tired voice: “Scrivener must fetch coffee, and Twilight must cuddle me. I shall accept nothing else.” “Yes, dearest. Of course.” Scrivener said wryly as he stood up, and then he paused and leaned down to kiss the base of Luna's horn gently, and the winged unicorn immediately fidgeted wildly as her starry mane sparked lightly, the earth pony smiling slightly as he turned away. Twilight shook her head with amusement as Luna's eyes fluttered open to peer over her shoulder, and then the sapphire mare cleared her throat before raising a hoof and beckoning a few times to the violet pony. As Scrivener strode into the kitchen, the Lich leaned curiously down, then tilted her head so Luna could whisper something in her ear before Twilight winced suddenly backwards and exclaimed: “No! I'm not going to do that, Luna!” “Prude.” Luna grumbled, and Twilight sighed tiredly before she laid back down beside Luna, and the sapphire mare immediately turned and buried her face against her neck, nuzzling into her and mumbling: “Scrivy would do it. He would do it without question” “Scrivener is gross. And more afraid of you than I am.” Twilight replied mildly, and Luna shrugged as Scrivener muttered something from the kitchen. “Well, it's true, Scrivy. I'm pretty sure Luna could order you to run off a cliff and you'd do it for her.” “Well, yes, but only because if I didn't run off the cliff she'd throw me off it herself. And somehow, as always happens when Luna throws me, I'd end up landing on my head.” Scrivener replied dryly, and Twilight smiled a little despite herself, knowing it was all too true. A few minutes later, Scrivener returned to the den holding a tray, and Luna smiled from where she was half-curled against Twilight, glancing up as the Lich stroked a hoof tenderly through the mare's starry mane as her horn glowed and lightly pulled the tray away from the stallion. It floated through the air to land gently in front of the empty fireplace. Luna glanced up at this, then smiled as Scrivener dropped down on her other side, the mare murmuring: “That is what is wrong, of course. Well, not just that thou took such an eternity to make coffee, but also...” Then Luna's horn glowed, and a moment later blue flames burst to life over the faintly-charred logs in the fireplace, the mare nodding firmly as she squirmed up a bit while doing her best to keep herself tightly sandwiched between Scrivener and Twilight. “Excellent. Now everything is in much better order. I am warm, comfortable, I have my coffee, and both my mares. Even if one is stuffy and the other is... fat. Thou art the fat one, Scrivener Blooms.” Scrivener sighed tiredly as Twilight rolled her eyes, and Luna nodded primly to herself before she picked up her coffee. As she raised it, Scrivener looked pointedly across at Twilight, and the mare looked back at him before giving the slightest of nods. The moment Luna began to sip her coffee, both ponies leaned in on either side of the winged unicorn and licked up her horn, and Luna's eyes bulged as her starry mane fizzled and she took a deep inhale, then half-giggle, half-gurgled before sneezing loudly, spraying coffee out her nostrils. She immediately shuddered as her eyes watered, giving a long, low groan before she mumbled: “Both of thee shall be pummeled for this.” “We love you too, Luna.” Scrivener said mildly, as Twilight covered her mouth to try and repress her giggles, and then the stallion stood up and headed for the kitchen, shaking his head and smiling amusedly as Luna dropped her head sulkily. It was times like this that reminded him how happy he was he had never really grown up... and that since he was living with Luna, he probably never would have to, either. Top ↑